Amante Secreto II
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,quando chega em seu apartamento Bruce vai tirar satisfações com sua amante de como o deixou naquela situação na festa e conseguir um alivio para a mesma. Conteúdo maduro. linguagem suja.Sequela de Amante Secreto. BW/HP.Por Favor comente!


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Amante secreto II.

**Emparelhamento: **Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Advertência:**Yaoi e maduro e linguagem suja você FOI AVISADO.

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou o Batman Begins/Dark Knight.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,quando chega em seu apartamento Bruce vai tirar satisfações com sua amante de como o deixou naquela situação na festa e conseguir um alivio para a maduro. linguagem de Amante Secreto. BW/HP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amante Secreto II**

Tirando Satisfações

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hoje você estava muito impertinente,não é meu Harry?"Bruce ronronou assim que viu seu amante sentado na cama com a mesma roupa que estava na festa olhando pela janela como se estivesse preso em pensamentos.

Harry virou-se rapidamente para seu amante com uma expressão inocente. ...inocente demais que não enganou Bruce por um momento.

"Eu não sei do que você esta falando,querido"com uma voz doce e dissimulada Harry se levantou e caminhou lentamente para seu amante sua expressão inocente mudando para preocupada."Fiquei tão preocupado quando o coringa apareceu,você quase me matou do coração quando saltou daquela janela."a voz de Harry estava transbordando de sinceridade e Bruce realmente acreditava que tinha deixado seu amante com medo mas ele não deixaria Harry o distrair.

"Parece que não o suficiente,não é mesmo?"perguntou Bruce empurrando seu amante que estava a centímetros de distancia na parede ao lado da porta fazendo que sua ereção toca se o corpo de seu amante e quase que instantaneamente começou a moer sua ereção dolorida que estava em busca de alivio desde o começo da festa.

"Eu..não..sei...oh...deus...o...que...oh...oh...vo -você...esta...falando"disse Harry com uma voz estrangulada com o prazer com os braços circulado o seu pescoço e as pernas cruzadas em seu quadril moendo junto com ele.

Bruce olhou para os olhos incrivelmente verdes agora escurecido com a luxuria de seu amante,perguntando como ele conseguiu um criatura tão perfeita como era o seu Harry,em toda a realização da palavra ele era quase que uma criatura etéria,com os longos cabelos pretos que caiam controladamente até o meio das costas, pele incrivelmente branca,seu rosto era suave e delicado e com a baixa estatura era facilmente confundido com uma mulher,embora por baixo das roupas largas que usava ele era claramente masculino com os músculos bem construídos e um galo BEM proporcionado apenas um pouco menor que o seu próprio.

Harry era tudo o que poderia pedir em um amante era doce, compreensivo, amoroso entre muitos outras qualidades mas também era muito teimoso e possessivo o que era um pouco prejudicial para seu relacionamento secreto. Não que ele tinha vergonha de seu amor nada disso,na verdade ele agradecia a todos os deuses existentes por te-lo feito fazer negócios com as empresas da família Potter e Black na Inglaterra que teve que fazer o único herdeiro da família a se deslocar para Gothan;não o único motivo para eles ainda não terem saído a publico ainda era esse maldito coringa que queria saber sua identidade e se de alguma forma ele descobri-se ele não queria que seu Harry se envolve-se no perigo.

Embora Harry podia realmente se proteger,sendo um bruxo e tudo o mais era realmente uma vantagem,sim ele acreditava que seu amante possuía poderes como não podia Harry lhe confirmou e comprovou que era um ser magico no momento em que começaram a namorar ele disse que não queria que seu relacionamento fosse baseado em uma mentira,foi por isso que ele lhe disse que era o Batman e seu amante levou isso particularmente bem.

Na verdade ele era muito chocado e impressionado com a historia de vida de seu amante e ele estava determinado a fazer seu amante o mais feliz possível e não o trairia como seus amigos fizeram mesmo que ele tinha ainda que continuar o ato de playboy milionário e não importaria os obstáculos que ele sabia que iria enfrentar.

Ouvindo um gemido necessitado o fez sair de seus devaneios e ver o rosto vermelho de seu amante os olhos verdes escurecido com o desejo e a boca vermelha e pecaminosa fazendo sons que deveria serem ilegal em algum pais.

"O você não sabe realmente?"Bruce falou com a voz rouca que transbordava desejo cru "Você esta me dizendo que não foi sua culpa que durante a festa para Harvey Dent eu estava tão duro que mau conseguia andar direito?Que durante a luta com o coringa eu estava imaginado a sua boca chupando o meu pau?Você realmente acha que eu não sei que você tinha algo a ver com isso?"

Harry soltou um gemido particularmente alto com o som da voz de seu amante e as coisas sujas que saiam de sua boca.

"Você estava me provocando!"Harry falou colocando de lado seu jeito inocente ele queria que seu Bruce dentro dele e Harry sabia que o modo mais rápido se ele apenas admiti-se para a sua amante o que o levou a fazer isso.

Alem disso Bruce já estava muito necessitado para prolongar aquele momento por muito ele pensou como um Sonserino que ele deveria estar preocupado com isso?não esse é apenas um lado seu que apareceu depois da traição de seus supostos amigos e depois o chapéu seletor sempre disse que ele ficaria bem na Sonserina.

"Oh e reza dizer o que eu fiz para te provocar tão mau gatinho?"

"Você...oh..você estava flertando descaradamente com aquele bando de mulheres e oh..deus...Bruce"Harry perdeu o fio do pensamento quando sentiu seu amante chupando um ponto particularmente sensível de seu pescoço.

"E o que gatinho?"Bruce já estava chegando ao seu limite mais ele precisava sentir saber o por que ele tinha sido submetido aquela hora de tortura.

"Rachel,você estava dando encima daquela mulher irritante como se ela fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo."Harry quase gritou a resposta ele realmente se sentia ameaçado por Rachel Dawes ele sabia que Bruce abrigava sentimentos por ela.

Bruce sentiu como seu amante estava abalado por ele ter flertado com Rachel e ele sentiu que já tinha tido todas as explicações que ele poderia querer a não ser como ele fez isso o que fez Bruce realmente curioso.

"Como você fez isso como você consegui fazer com que eu senti-se sua boca chupando meu pau enquanto você não estava nem ao menos perto de mim?"

"Ma-magia...é claro...um feitiço que aprendi com dois brincalhões de Hogwarts,toda vez que eu chupava meu pirulito você iria sentir como se fosse seu pau"Harry arqueou eles tinham muitas roupas entre eles "Bruce por favor quero você,quero que você me faça pagar por toda hora que eu mantei lhe provocando."

Harry viu como os olhos do príncipe de Gothan escureceram ainda mais com a luxuria e sorriu pensando em como bom estava preste a acontecer.

"Quero que você me foda contra essa parede até que eu esqueça tudo exceto seu nome,quero que você seja duro e rápido me mostrando a quem eu realmente pertenço...quero que você me faça pagar por cada momento daquela festa em que você mau podia se mover,por favor mostre a quem eu pertenço me faça pagar"A voz de Harry era um oco de desejo puro e primal e com suas últimas palavras sua magia sem varinha fez com que suas roupas desaparecessem fazendo um prazer delicioso quando suas ereções tiveram o primeiro contato pele a pele.

"Quem sou eu para negar quando você me implora tão lidamente?"Bruce perguntou com a voz duplicada de desejo e também satisfação ele poderia punir sem culpa seu amante pelo que lhe fez passar."

**Lemon,você foi avisado.**

Harry convocou um tubo de lubrificante e rapidamente passou para Bruce ele sabia que hoje a preparação seri muito superficial apenas olhando para os olhos de seu amante e só a perceptiva disso acontecer já o estava deixando exitado como o inferno.

Bruce aceito o tudo e o abriu com um único movimento,despejando generosamente eu dois dedo ele fez o caminho para os círculos perfeitamente redondos de seu amor e como um modo de provocar passou os dedos na entrada de seu namorado fazendo Harry gemer e arquear.

Cansado de provocar Bruce entrou com os dois dedos se surpreendendo de como seu amante era apertado dando um momento para que ele se acostuma-se a intrusão Bruce rapidamente começou com o movimento de tesoura e louco para colocar seu pau muito necessitado naquele buraco ganancioso e apertado.

Com a nevoa da luxuria que estava em seu cérebro Bruce achou que já tinha feito uma preparação suficiente embora um pouco superficial.O príncipe de Gothan retirou os dedos e ouviu um murmurio de protesto.

"Calma o melhor vai vir agora".Com essas palavras Bruce passou um grande dose de lubrificante em seu pau e com um único movimento entrou ate o fundo em seu pequeno amante.

Harry gritou de dor quando sentiu seu amante entrar de uma vez que rapidamente se transformou em prazer quando seu amante bateu em seu ponto doce dentro dele.

Bruce esperou até seu amante se acostumar com a intrusão para poder se mexer o que estava lhe cobrando toda a força de vontade para não fuder aquele buraco super apertado...um aperto que chegava quase a ser doloroso.

Harry logo se acostumou com a intrusão de seu amante e fez um pequeno movimento para cima para mostrar que estava pronto para continuar.

Bruce logo tomou a permissão e foi todo o caminho para fora para logo em seguída reentrar com força e rapidamente estabeleceu um ritmo rápido e constante.

"Oh...Bruce...se...sente...bem..."

"Você...é..tão...apertado...Har...se...eu...não... soube-se...que...tirei...sua... virgindade...a...alguns...meses...eu...diria...que ...você...ainda...era...virgem"

"Mais...ma-mais... rápido... mais... forte... por... favor... por... favor... me.. foda...mais... rápido...Bruce."

E quem era Bruce para lhe negar alguma coisa ele acelerou o movimento fazendo o som de carne com carne encher o dois pareciam animais no cio os som de gemidos de prazer parecia tomar conta do quarto como se fosse mesmo espaço queria preservar os sons feitos,as palavras desconectadas com seus nomes eram jogadas pelos ar pelos dois no age da paixão.

Quando os dois notaram o seu orgasmo se montando eles aceleraram ainda mais o movimento o que parecia praticamente impossível Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou:

"Bruce...tão...perto..."

Bruce se inclinou para frente e falou com a voz mais sexy que possuía.

"Venha para mim,baby"

"BRRUCEEE"gritou Harry e isso foi o que restou para ele transbordar de prazer seus olhos rolaram para trás da cabeça quando atingiu o clímax fazendo seu seme lambuzar suas barriga.

Quando o príncipe de Gothan sentiu seu amante atingir eu lançamento seu pênis foi mais apertado aquele canal apertado e com duas estocadas mais ele veio soltando sua semente dentro do corpo apertado de seu amante gritando seu nome.

**Acabou Lemon,você foi avisado**

A unica coisa que impediu Harry de cair foi o braço de Bruce em sua beijos suaves em seu rosto Bruce se retirou lentamente e o levou para a cama.

Harry fez uma careta amanha não seria um dia divertido em tudo ele apostava que estaria mancando ate a noite,hoje seu amante tinha sido particularmente forte,sentindo o seme de seu Bruce escorrer por sua perna ele se sentiu um pouco vazio então assim que os dois estavam deitados na cama Harry confortavelmente se ajeitou no peito de seu amante o usando como um travesseiro.

Bruce passou o braço na cintura de um jeito possessivo em seu amante se praticamente lhe derramava carinho com seus toques suaves por todo o corpo de seu amante.

"Você esta bem?"perguntou Bruce ele agora estava realmente com medo que ele havia machucado sua amante ele nunca poderia se perdoar se isso ocorre-se.

"Sim, um pouco dolorido mais nada que eu não possa administrar."a voz de Harry era cansada mais muito satisfeita o que fez Bruce exitar para lhe dar uma bronca por não ter lhe falado que ele o havia machucado,decidindo conversar com ele sobre isso amanha,quando os dois estivessem realmente disposto para entrar sobre isso ele decidiu lhe garantir uma coisa que o estava lhe incomodando.

"Você sabe que eu nunca o trocaria por nenhuma daquelas mulheres não é Harry?que eu nunca o trairia"ele contou com a voz cheia de sinceridade.

Bruce sentiu seu amante ficar tenso por um minuto.

"Nem mesmo pela mulher irritante?" peguntou Harry inseguro.

Bruce riu.

"Não nem mesmo para a mulher irritante,te amo de mais para troca-lo por qualquer pessoa.

Harry o beijou ternamente com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Eu também te amo muito."

Os dois continuaram com suas caricias até dormirem mas antes de sucumbir ao sono Harry pensou em uma maneira de deixar bem claro para aquela mulher irritante e dissimulada da Rachel Dawes que o Bruce era dele e apenas dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora:** Esse é o meu primeiro Lemon,esteve bom? Estive pensando você querem uma continuação dessa fic?se sim o que vocês queiram que acontecesse a seguir?por favor mandem seus comentários. :)


End file.
